Conversations in the Car
by Princess Fawna
Summary: AU. KuroFai. This was the worst date ever, but somehow it was the one that he remembered most. Probably because it was the one he had proposed in.


Conversations in the Car

Summary: AU. KuroFai. This was the worst date _ever_, but somehow it was the one he remembered most.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa. If I did Kuro-rinta and Fai would've kissed at least once already, but I _do _own _Love Seat_ and its workers, so steal them and I will come to get you!

A/N: To those of you reading Tsubasa: Shadows I have writer's block so I may take a little bit. (I fail at writing Kurogane in that story!)

------------

Kurogane and Fai had been dating for longer than either of them wished to count. Kurogane, frankly, had no idea why he put up with the blonde, but he did anyway.

Kurogane especially wondered why he put up with Fai right now.

He was standing in front of the new bar in town that Fai had suggested.

It was…_pink!_

The whole damn bar was _pink!_

"Look Kuro-love! It's called _Love Seat! _How adorable!" Fai exclaimed latching onto Kurogane's arm with one hand and pointing to a pink neon sign that read _Love Seat _in fancy letters with the other.

"Why. The. Hell. Did. You. Invite. Me. HERE!" Kurogane snarled turning his head to face Fai slowly, a full-blown glare in his eyes.

"Waah! Kuro-meanie is so scary!" said Fai detaching himself from Kurogane's arm and running down the dark streets with Kurogane right behind him.

-----------

Well, it took lots of running, more name calling, and even some kisses before Kurogane would step into that pink monstrosity with the blonde idiot in tow.

As they walked into the _Love Seat _some of the customers gave the couple a strange look. Well, that was the slight problem of being gay in the United States; you get weird looks quite often. Fai took Kurogane's arm, ignoring the looks, as usual, and led them to some stools in the corner. Kurogane sniffed indignantly, the seats were heart shaped! And pink, of course.

Fai gave Kurogane a look that said, _'come on Kuro-love. You already came in here so might as well get a drink.'_

Kurogane grumbled and sat down on the heart-shaped monster.

Soon, a waitress who looked way to Goth for such a pink place came over and took their orders.

Quite a few drinks later:

Fai grinned drunkenly and started to mumble drunken, slurred words that Kurogane could not make out for the life of him. Fai just kept talking.

Even more drinks later:

Fai had an audience.

A bunch of the people who had given them strange looks before were almost as drunk as Fai. They gathered around, hanging onto every word of whatever Fai was saying.

Eventually, Kurogane had enough. He paid the Goth waitresses, who grinned at him, and said, "Come on, wizard. I've had enough."

Fai stopped mid-ramble and the other drunks made sounds of disapproval.

Kurogane took Fai's arm and said, "Come on."

Fai sighed, "Oook Kuro-Kuro…" Kurogane had to practically carry Fai out of that horrible hell.

----------------

Now they were driving. Fai had finally decided that making fun of Kurogane got boring so he leaned over to turn the radio on.

A familiar talk show host's voice said, "…well gay marriage isn't exactly _legal _here yet, but they say that it is legal in Canada…" the talk show hosts voice faded when Fai wrinkled his nose and turned off the radio.

Kurogane, who had been listening said, "Well, then I guess we're moving to Canada."

Fai's eyes widened and he became instantly sober, "K-Kurogane?!"

Kurogane was about to yell at Fai for saying his name when his brain caught up with what he had just said, "Did I just propose?!"

"Yes…yes you did Kuro-mi," came Fai's reply, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

--------------------------

Kurogane grinned as he watched Fai make breakfast in their new house.

That date had been the worst date ever, but somehow it was the one Kurogane remembered most.

Probably because it was the one that he had proposed in.

So, he ate his breakfast with Fai, and went outside to go to work.

They had lived a happy life in Canada ever since.

--------------------------

A/N: The proposal part is actually based off the proposal of two gays that I know personally. Their story just made me happy and I was thinking about it when I woke up this morning. Then, HUZZA! This idea came to me. So yay to the people I know that are happily "bonded!" (They don't live in Canada)

So, please click that green button and tell me what you think!

See you next time!

---------Princess Fawna


End file.
